Michael Green (writer)
| language = English | nationality = American | ethnicity = | citizenship = United States | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genres = Film, television, comic books | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | years_active = | module = | website = | portaldisp = }} Michael Green is an American writer and producer. In addition to writing for television, Green has written several feature film screenplays, including Logan, Alien: Covenant, Blade Runner 2049 and Murder on the Orient Express, all in 2017. For Logan, which he co-wrote with James Mangold and Scott Frank, Green was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. Life and career Green grew up in Mamaroneck, New York, the son of a real estate developer. His family is Jewish, and his mother is Israeli.Hollywood Reporter: "Meet the Most Famous Hollywood Writer You've Never Heard Of" by Andy Lewis July 20, 2017 He attended Stanford University. After graduating, Green came back to New York and hustled his way into a junior development job at HBO, where he spent his workday reading other writers' scripts. Green’s first television writing credit was on Sex and the City. He was the creator and writer of the 2009 NBC series Kings, a drama based on the biblical story of King David but set in an alternate present. Other television credits also include Everwood, Smallville, Jack and Bobby and Heroes. In 2007, Green, along with the rest of the Heroes writing staff, was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Drama Series and the WGA Award for New Series. Heroes won for Favorite New TV Drama at the 33rd annual People's Choice Awards. In 2009, Green was hired by 20th Century Fox to pen an early draft of Fantastic Four with Akiva Goldsman producing. Green's feature writing career began with Green Lantern in 2011. He wrote or co-wrote four films released in 2017: James Mangold's Logan, Ridley Scott's Alien: Covenant, Denis Villeneuve's Blade Runner 2049, and Kenneth Branagh's Murder on the Orient Express. He developed, written and is an executive producer for the Starz series American Gods with Bryan Fuller. It is adapted from Neil Gaiman's novel of the same name. In November 2017, a Death on the Nile adaptation was reported to be in active development with Green returning as screenwriter. By February 2018, Branagh and Green were both confirmed to return as director and writer respectively, as well as a set release date of November 2019. Comic books A contributor to DC Comics, Green is the author and co-author of several graphic novels, including Batman: Lovers and Madmen. He co-wrote Superman/Batman and the reboot of Supergirl, with Mike Johnson. Television credits Feature films credits Bibliography Awards and nominations * Emmy Award: Outstanding Drama Series – Heroes (2007 nomination shared with Tim Kring, (executive producer), Dennis Hammer (executive producer), Allan Arkush(executive producer), Greg Beeman (co-executive producer), Jesse Alexander (co-executive producer), Jeph Loeb (co-executive producer), Bryan Fuller (co-executive producer), Natalie Chaidez (co-executive producer), James Chory (produced by), Adam Armus (supervising producer), and Nora Kay Foster * Writers Guild of America Award: New Series – Heroes (2007) * Academy Awards: Best Adapted Screenplay nomination shared with James Mangold and Scott Frank for ''Logan'' (2018). References External links * * [http://www.nbc.com/Kings/ Official Kings site] * andmichaelgreen on Twitter Category:American television writers Category:American television producers Category:American screenwriters Category:Jewish American writers Category:People from Mamaroneck, New York Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Television writers